


XnX

by Kittycatkyla23



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Murder, No Censor, Sexual Violence, no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatkyla23/pseuds/Kittycatkyla23
Summary: Charlie's news broadcast had many of viewers all throughout Hell. So, of course, it is only reasonable that Valentino--Angel Dust's boss--would also see it. And the overlord of the porn industry would certainly not be happy to hear his star actor was looking for redemption.
Relationships: Angel Dust/???, Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask about the title. I had no clue what the call this. So, why not name it after a porn site? *le shrug*

“ _You have no proof that this little experiment even works! You want people to be good?! Just because?!”_

“ _Well, we have a patron already, who believes in our cause and he's shown incredible progress!”_

“ _Oh? And who might that be?”_

“ _Oh, just someone named...Angel Dust.”_

Valentino prickled to the name.

* * *

“ANGEL!”

“WHAT?!”

Vaggie came storming over, her usual scowl upon her pretty features. Angel Dust, who was sitting at the bar with Alastor and Husk, looked over his shoulder to glare at her.

“We told you before not to let your pet off his leash if you take him out of the room!” Vaggie yelled.

“What?” Angel glowered with indignation and confusion. “He's on his leash! He's—”

The white-haired spider looked down. His annoyance immediately disappeared when he saw that the leash was surely still around his chair, but his adorable little pig was not. It seemed that the collar was too loose, since it was still snapped close and on the leash—and not on Fat Nuggets!

Angel leaped from his seat. “Where is he?!”

“Like I know!” Vaggie growled, crossing her arms. “Niffty's cleaning up his mess!”

“What mess?! He's house broken!”

“I didn't say he—he didn't poop! He's just _destroying_ the hotel! He's pulling up the carpet and getting into stuff!”

“ _Where_?!”

“I don't know! Down the hall!” She pointed to the top of the stairs.

“God, you're so useless!” Angel growled. “You could at least find him before you came complaining to me!”

“We _told you_ to keep your pet under supervision and _not_ to let it tear up the hotel! What if we had others who want to join our program and all they see is the destruction of your pig?!”

“Oh, as if anyone's going to walk through the door this very minute!”

“That's not the point!”

“That is the literal point of what you just said!”

“Would you two stop fucking screaming?!” Husk yelled, glaring at them. “I fucking swear, if I didn't know you two were fucking gay I'd say you argue like an old married couple!”

Vaggie whipped around fast with a glare of hatred. Angel went quiet before letting out a mighty guffaw, his laugh bouncing off the barren hotel.

“Oh, as if!” Angel laughed. “You couldn't pay me to be with her, and I'll fuck anyone hahaha!”

Vaggie whipped back around to Angel. She certainly had a laundry list of things she wanted to say, however, a softer voice from above interrupted them.

“Guys, we shouldn't be yelling so much in the lobby.”

They all looked up at Charlie, who was holding a pink bundle of flesh in her hands.

“If someone comes up to the door—”

“Fat Nuggets!” Angel called.

The spider demon wasted no time rushing up the steps. He crudely swooped the little pig into his arms and spun away from Charlie with a smile on his face.

“Ah, Fat Nuggets, there you are!”Angel cooed. “How'd you get out of your collar? You can't go running around like that~!”

The horned pig looked up at him with his pure black eyes. A pink frilly fabric was sticking out of the side of his mouth.

“What do you got there, Nuggies?” Angel pulled on the clothe. “You shouldn't eat strange things.”

Angel and Fat Nugget played tug-of-war for a bit until Angel won out. He held it up with his index finger and thumb. It was a pair of pink panties. Charlie jolted as her face went red. Angel noticed that and looked at her with a knowing smile.

“Well, their not mine.” Angel sneered. “Who's—”

“Give me those!” Vaggie yelled.

The moth demon rushed up the steps and snatched the soaked underwear. She pocketed them without a care. Angel looked at her. Specifically, he looked at her black bra. It was entirely possible that her bra wasn't matching her panties, but he heavily doubted it. He was almost certain it was Charlie's, but Vaggie was covering for her.

Angel decided not to mention it. He didn't want to yell at her anymore. He just wanted to enjoy his drink with his little piggy.

With a shrug, the white spider walked back down the steps while Vaggie and Charlie turned down the hall. Angel grabbed his leash and sat down in his stool. He undid the collar, put it back on and tugged on the slip to tighten it a bit. He reached under, making sure he can get two fingers between Fat Nuggets neck and the collar. Fat Nugget oinked as he sniffed Angel's shirt.

“Why the fuck do you even have a fucking pig?” Husk growled, mixing two liquids into a metal cup. “I didn't think a nasty shit-eater was your style of pet.”

The spider demon picked his drink back up, smiling from ear to ear. “Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black since you lick the shit off your own asshole?”

Husk immediately began to bristle until his fur made him look twice his size, his tail swishing as his face lit with rage.

“AS FUCKING IF, YOU SHIT STAIN FUCK!”

“ _Angel Dust, have some decorum.”_ Alastor said, his voiced laced with a radio overtone as he sipped on his drink. _“Talking about fecal matter is not a conversation to have over a drink.”_

“He started it.” Angel said.

The white spider shotgunned the rest of his whiskey and turned around. He hopped off the stool, tugging on the leash until it came undone and walked away. With his back to the two at the bar, and the two female demons having went off somewhere, he let the smile fall to be replaced by a scowl.

_**'God, they're all so annoying. Why do they all have to get on my case all the time?'** _

Angel ascended the stairs and made an immediately left down the hall.

_**'Every one of these assholes pretending to be good when they're all just a vile as me. There obviously down here for a reason! 'Have some decorum', says the guy who apparently broadcasts his dirty doings for all to see! And that shithead cat who's only decent quality is that he can make a good drink!'** _

The spider made it back to his room soon enough, closing the door harsher than called for. He put Fat Nugget on the ground and took the collar off the pig. He put it and the leash on his vanity desk. He then sat down on the bed, letting out a heavy sigh laced with annoyance.

 _ **'And then the two carpet-munchers are acting like Mommy and Daddy with me! With**_ just **_me! 'Angel don't do this' 'Angel don't do that'! Annoying, annoying, annoying!'_**

Angel rolled over and grabbed his pack of cigarettes. Opening it, he was infuriated to see there was only one smoke left. He scoffed to himself and flicked it out carton. He wasted no time lighting it up and taking a _long_ drag. The nicotine gave a small sense of calm. He exhaled the smoke into the pillow.

_**'Fuck, it's just all so annoying. Things were so much more enjoyable when I could just get high and have sex for a paycheck.'** _

Angel immediately glowered.

_**'...No, it wasn't. This place is annoying, but it's way better than what I had to deal with under...'** _

Angel didn't even want to finish the name. He could see it now, in his minds' eye the lavender skin hidden behind a pair of pink heart-shaped glasses and the fluffy white fur-trimming of his red coat. The little hearts in the white, his narrow red eyes and toothy pink grin. A grin that was always so inviting, even when the hands attached to that body gave nothing but violence.

Angel didn't want to think about it. He closed his eyes tight shut and shook his head. He took another drag of his cigarette.

_**'It's fine. If this whole redemption thing works, then I'll never have to see Val ever again.'** _

There was a loud oinking, followed by a squeal. Angel leaned over the bed and looked down at Fat Nugget. He shimmied over a bit and used his two right hands to awkwardly pick the little pig up. He put him on the bed, in which Fat Nugget nuzzled into his fluffy white chest.

_**'But if it works, I'll never see Fat Nugget again either. Or Cherri Bomb.'** _

Such a thought hurt. His best friend and his baby pig. How could he possibly leave them behind? Angel didn't know.

“Whatever. What's it matter? Not like it'll actually work.” He said, even thought he felt a form of longing at the thought.

* * *

“Vaggie, try to relax, okay?” Charlie said, handing her a cup of water. “It was an accident. It's not like he let Fat Nugget off the leash.”

“But this is twice now that his pet's gotten off the leash and destroyed half the hotel!”

“ _Let us be rational, my dear!”_ Alastor smiled down at Vaggie, bending forward to make proper eye contact with his hands behind his back. _“It was just a tiny pig. It certainly couldn't have done more damage than our Niffty can handle.”_

“That's not the point.” Vaggie glowered at him. “It's not about what the pig did, it's about Angel taking responsibility for his pet! He doesn't even bother cleaning up after the damn thing! If he can't be responsible for his pet, he shouldn't have it!”

“What are you, his fucking mom?” Husk voiced. “Just charge him for the damages. He'll learn then.”

“I don't think that's a good idea.” Charlie said. “He might resort to his old habits of making money.”

“ _Oh? And what might that be?”_ Alastor asked.

“...Well,” Charlie started, hesitantly, “He was working a street corner trying to pick up...clients.”

“Pssh, could have guessed that.” Husk sipped on his bottle of cheap booze.

“ _Ah, yes, it seems quite obvious if one gives it some thought.”_

“You're the one who asked.” Vaggie glowered.

“ _Merely to verify what I already knew.”_ Alastor stood up straight. _“It would certainly be problematic if he decided to revert to sin when he needs to be aiming for redemption.”_

“Exactly!” Vaggie growled, leaning her elbows on her knees to press her tented hands over her nose. Her eyes closed as she rubbed her face. “It's so infuriating! We pay for everything he could need and all we ask is he keeps his room tidy and keeps his pet from wreaking havoc! At this point, it feels like we're just funding his bad habits.”

Charlie opened her mouth to respond.

However, a knock at the door drew their attention. They all perked in surprise and looked over.

Alastor's smile never faltered. _“Oh? Seems we have a customer.”_

Charlie jolted and leaped to her feet. She wasted no time rushing over to the giant double doors at the end of the hall. She paused, making sure her suit jacket was in order and her hair was okay. Once she was certain it was all okay, she grabbed the door handle.

Charlie opened the door. Standing before her was a lanky man in a long red coat. The coat was trimmed with white fluff lined with black streaks, while around his neck was an every puffier fluff of fur lined with red hearts. The man had a round face and a prominent grin of pink teeth—one of which was gold. It was hard to tell what his eye color was since he wore heart-shaped glasses with pink lens, however she could see those eyes were narrowed and lacked pupils. He had a hat, with a fur-trimmed black-and-white band that matched his coat, and a feather that matched the fur. Last thing to note was the fact he had four arms, all of which were folded behind his back.

Charlie's eyes widened. In the back, the others could see who it was and Alastor, Vaggie, and Husk all immediately glared—although Alastor's smile remained.

“Hello.” The gaudy man said, holding a hand out for a shake. “It's nice to meet you—Princess Charlie, right?”

“...Um, yes, hello.” Charlie shook his hand.

“You look _just_ like your father, with a little hint of Lilith mixed in. Truly _divine_.”

His grip only tightened on Charlie's hand. It wasn't enough to hurt, but it was certainly enough to keep her from pulling her hand away. She looked at their hands, then back up at him. She tugged a bit. He sneered for a moment before finally releasing.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Charlie asked, rubbing her hand.

“Oh, yes. Where are my manners? My name's Valentino. I'm the overlord of the porn industry throughout the nine rings.”

“Yes, I know.” Charlie grabbed the edge of the door.

“May I come in?” Valentino bent forward to be more eye-level with Charlie. “I might catch my second death waiting out here.”

Before Charlie could answer, Alastor spoke up, walking over.

“ _Why, hello, Valentino!”_ Alastor exclaimed, _“It's quite a surprise to see you here.”_

“I could say that right back atcha.” Valentino walked in, his black high heel boots clacking against the stone before being softened by the carpet. “What is the infamous Radio Demon doing at a hotel like this? Don't tell me you're attempting this redemption gig too?”

“ _Oh, no, no, no! I am merely a business partner to assist with this operation!”_

“Oh, how interesting!” Valentino sneered.

The tall man walked pass both of them further into the hotel. Husk openly glared at him while Vaggie had her spear within her hand. Valentino smiled at all of them.

“ _So, what brings you here?”_ Alastor asked. _“Is it possible you so desire to redeem yourself?”_

“PAHA, absolutely not!” Valentino guffawed. “As if it's even possible, no point in trying something so pointless!”

Vaggie glowered while Charlie became disheartened.

“No, I'm here for something else.” Valentino looked around. “I'm looking for Angel Cakes.”

Charlie and Vaggie were a bit confused, but Alastor seemed to know what he was talking about.

“ _Oh? And what is it our Angel Dust can do for you?”_

Valentino's smile vanished for a moment as he looked at Alastor with pure hatred. However, the smile came back soon enough as he walked over until he stood before the radio demon. He bent down to be eye level with Alastor, bringing his face centimeters from the deer man.

“He is not _your_ Angel Dust. He's _my_ Angel Dust.”

Alastor's eyes narrowed, although the smile remained.

Valentino stood up straight. “And he's been missing work for nearly three weeks now. He hasn't been answering my calls either. I usually don't like having to chase down my employees, but he's left me no choice.”

“If he's a no call, no show then just fire him.” Husk growled.

Valentino looked over at him. “I don't think I need to hear the opinion of the peanut gallery, thank you.”

Husk glared at him, lip pulled back in a snarl.

“Well,” Vaggie started, drawing Valentino's attention. “Angel won't be performing for the time being. The whole point is to see if we can get a damned soul into heaven. Angel's our first patron, so like it or not, he's not going to be doing anymore porn videos.”

Valentino's eyes narrowed as his smile widened. “Until he inevitably fails. Heh, out of all the demons you could have tried for, you picked the worse one. Angel Cakes likes his job and has had very little complaints about it since he started.”

“Somehow I doubt that.” Charlie stated.

Valentino looked at her, that smile vanishing. “ _Oh_? And what does _that_ mean?”

“Well,” Charlie glanced to the side, rubbing her bicep. Then she looked up at him with confidence. “When we brought this idea up to him, he didn't seem all that against it. Skeptical sure, but he didn't dislike the idea. And he certainly didn't like standing on the street corner.”

“ _Well_ , he wasn't _supposed_ to like it. If he's standing on street corners, it's because he fucked up.”

Charlie glared. “Angel deserves better than that.”

“He _deserves_ what he gets when he does things he shouldn't fucking do.”

“Which is why he's here and not with you. At least if he screws up here, we won't make him stand on street corners.”

Valentino glared at her. Charlie held the gaze with one that matched, showing a surprising amount of confidence for the usually sheepish girl. Not many could match the glare of an overlord without an ounce of fear.

Silence stretched around the group. Until finally, Valentino smile again.

“If that is the case, then I would like to hear Angel tell me so himself.” Valentino said. “After all, this is the first time we've met and you work with the Radio Demon. How could I _possibly_ believe everything you say?”

Charlie openly frowned at that. However, she couldn't argue with that. She adverted her gaze to the side as her brows furrowed.

“Alright.” She said, looking back up at him. “I'll go get him.”

“Why _thank you_!”

Charlie didn't like this situation at all. So, against her better judgment, she walked past Valentino and headed to the stairs.

* * *

Angel doesn't recall falling asleep. But he apparently did because he jolted awake to a knock at the door. He blinked rapidly, looking up at the roof with his mismatched eyes. The only reason he didn't sit up was because Fat Nuggets was on his chest, who oinked in protest to the movement.

There was another knock. Angel looked over at the door. The white spider wrapped his arms around Fat Nuggets and rolled the pig over. He oinked again in protest, but didn't move against Angel. Once situated, Angel kicked his bare feet off the edge of the bed and stood.

Another knock sounded.

“One second!” Angel called.

He went about putting on his boots. He didn't want whoever it was at the door to see his feet. Once done, he walked over and grabbed the door handle.

Opening it, he saw Charlie.

“Yeah?” Angel asked.

“Hey, Angel,” Charlie looked at him with a guilty expression that confused the spider. “I'm sorry about this. You have a visitor who wants to talk to you.”

“A visitor?” Angel cocked a brow as a smile crossed his face. “I thought I wasn't supposed to take clients anymore, heh.”

Charlie didn't say anything. Her expression only became more sorrowful. Angel was even more confused. He then let out a heavy sigh.

“Nuggs, stay.” Angel said over his shoulder.

The animal didn't respond. Angel closed the door and the two made their way down the hall. While they walked, Angel messed with his hair a little, rubbing his fingers through his white locks and pushing it up out of his face. He looked at his reflection in the window to make sure he looked good.

They arrived at the staircase. Angel looked over the banister and immediately, he froze to the spot. His chest grew tight as his feet went cold. He could hear his heart beating in his ears.

Valentino puffed on his cigarette, blowing pink smoke into the air. The smoke traveled up, defying its own physics as it drifted and swirled up the stairs. It came to a stop at Angel's neck, wrapping around his black choker before evaporating into the air again.

“Angel Cakes.” Valentino cooed with a wicked smile. “It's been a while.”

Angel felt sick. There was no real justification for it, but just hearing Val's voice made his stomach clench to the point he thought he was going to puke. He didn't though. He didn't even show any signs of needing to puke. Instead, he forced a smile.

“H-hey, boss.” Angel started, annoyed at himself for the stutter. His voice lacked it's usual confidence as well. But he knew he couldn't change that at the moment, so for now, he did what he could do and headed down the steps. “Watcha doing here?”

“I came to see you, of course. After all, you haven't been answering your phone.”

“Ah, yeah.” Angel made it to the bottom of the stairs, his feet suddenly so heavy. But he forced them forward. “My phone's been out of service for a while. I haven't been able to get it reactivated.”

“Oh? Why not?”

“I haven't had any money.”

Charlie looked at him. That was a lie. She had been funding him, after all, and she had just texted him yesterday. His phone was surely active. The princess looked at Alastor, who was just watching quietly from behind. She then looked at Vaggie. The two girls shared the same expression. Husk glowered.

“ _Oh_?” Valentino's smile grew. “Well, if you came into work, that wouldn't be an issue, now would it?”

Angel's fist clenched behind his back. “I-I know. But see, I've been—it's been a bit complicated for me recently, boss. Cuz I moved into this hotel and have to follow their curfew and rules and regulations, so—”

“And why did you move in here, Angel Cakes?”

“Well, cuz I was behind on my rent and these guys were letting me stay here rent-free if I played nice.”

“You were behind on rent?” What looked like genuine concern crossed Valentino's expression. “Oh, Angel, why didn't you _tell_ me? You _know_ I can always figure out arrangements for you.”

“But the dorms are full, so—”

“Not anymore.” Valentino smiled. “You may not remember her, but one girl who went by the name _Pashmina_ wasn't doing very well in her sales. So, we had to _cut_ _ **her**_ _ **loose**_.”

Angel's eyes widened as his smile that was barely held faltered completely. “Mina was...”

Valentino only smiled. “So, if living arrangements are an issue for you right now, there we go. _Problem solved_.”

Angel felt his legs shaking. What else could he say to get out of this? He didn't want to go back with Valentino. He didn't want to be left alone with Valentino. Angel had known him long enough to know that the smile he had was not his happy smile. He was one wrong thing said away from frowning and when Valentino frowned, things broke. Things started to hurt. Things started to bleed.

Angel couldn't screw this up. He had to say something and it had to be the right thing.

“But Val—boss; Mista Valentino, see, I can't really move out right now, though.” Angel forced a smile again, lifting his hands for emphasis. “See, I have a deal with these ditzy broads. So long as I play by their rules, I can live here and they pay for my room and board. But if I break the rules or end the deal short, I have to pay back everything. They're keeping a log on everything they pay for.”

Valentino was quiet for a moment. Then his smile fell. Angel's blood went cold.

“Angel, Angel, Angel.” Valentino shook his head in obvious disappointment.

The moth demon let out a heavy sigh before reaching his hand out. Angel didn't move. He wanted to. He wanted to flinch away, but he knew better than to do that. Valentino's hand came out lovingly to caress the side of Angel's face. His thumb rubbed the corner of his eye, making him close the black orb, before gliding down to touch his cheek.

“You know, I _hate it_ when you make excuses.” Valentino growled.

Angel clenched his teeth under his lips, making sure to not make it obvious. He inhaled deeply and exhaled as softly as he could. “Th-there not excuses, boss. I-I really—”

Valentino's hand came under his chin to grab the bottom-half of Angel's face. He squeeze hard and yanked him forward, his claws digging into the fur and piercing the skin. At the same time, the bottom pair of Valentino's hands reached out and grabbed two of Angels wrists.

“And you _know_ I _hate it_ when you _stutter_.”

_**'Help me.'** _

Angel's eyes flashed to the side, trying to look at anyone. Trying to let anyone know that he needed assistance right now. Valentino was going to hurt him. He was going to hurt him bad. He needed someone, _anyone_ to—

“Eyes here, darling.” Valentino squeezed Angel's face to get him to look back up at the moth demon. “Oh, Angel, just _what_ are you trying to _do_? Are you trying to make me _angry_? You know Papa isn't very _nice_ when he's angry. And I know you don't _like it_ when Papa gets _angry_.”

_**'Someone help—'** _

“ _I think that is quite enough.”_ Alastor's voice with his radio overtone cut through Angel's panic.

The radio demon's microphone was pushed in between Valentino's and Angel's face. The eye contact was broken as Angel instead stared at the one yellow eye. Valentino's grip loosened. Alastor's microphone went down to Angel's chest, where he started to push him away. Valentino released entirely, freeing the white spider who took more than a few steps back. Alastor stepped in between them, that confident smile still on his face as he folded his hands behind his back.

“ _This hotel is for individuals who wish for a chance at redemption.”_ Alastor stated. “ _It would seem you don't have a place here. Now, if you would—”_

“Oh, yes, I'll leave. After I get what is mine.”

Angel hugged himself, looking at the small of Alastor's back. Charlie came up on Angel's right while Vaggie stood between him and Alastor as another body Valentino would have to get through.

“ _There is nothing here that belongs to you.”_ Alastor said.

“You and I know that isn't true. Angel is a valuable employee.”

“ _I'm sure you can ensnare another.”_

“I don't need to. Angel seems more than willing to come back,” Valentino looked over Alastor to Angel, “Don't you, Angel Cakes?”

Angel didn't answer. But luckily, Alastor didn't give him time to.

“ _Unfortunately, regardless of what Angel Dust may desire or not, I simply cannot allow him to return with you.”_

“And why is that? Did he make a deal with you?”

“ _Haha, no, no!”_ Alastor waved his hand dismissively. _“That's not the case. No, he is the lead actor for my next form of entertainment! If he goes back with you, everything would simple fall apart and I can't allow that to happen for even a moment!”_

“If you want him to entertain you, you need to pay. Specifically, you need to pay _me_. He's not freelance, after all.”

“ _He is now.”_

“Whatever _entertainment_ he's giving you, it won't last. Left to think on his own, he's a one-trick pony who'll take whatever money you give him to snorting coke.”

“ _Oh, yes, our companionship will certainly be temporary. However, it's the plot of the story that'll provide me amusement, not the ending.”_

“You know as well as I do that Lucifer has demanded us overlord not to quarrel. Which means respecting each other's boundaries, as he said. You're stealing my property, my time and my money by holding Angel Dust here. Are you willing to start a terf war over a loose crackwhore?”

“ _I return that question to you? Are you willing to start a territorial altercation for a frivolous, narcotic-obsessed harlot?”_

Valentino glared, clenching his teeth hard. Angel could see the veins on his temples starting to pulse. He was mad. He was really, really mad. This wasn't going to end well. When he got this mad, someone died. Someone always dies.

 _I believe it is time for you to make your exit stage left.”_ Alastor stated.

 _ **'Stop provoking him!'**_ Angel wanted to scream, but he couldn't. Valentino hated hysterics. **_'You're going to kill us all, you fucking idiot!'_**

However, that didn't happen. Instead, Valentino's smile returned as he chuckled. Angel's eyes widened at the sight.

“Alright.” The pimp said. “I get it.”

He then leaned over so he could look at Angel again.

“See you real soon, Angel Cakes.”

Those parting words made Angel's chest so tight and his stomach flop painfully. His legs shook and his blood went cold. That was a promise. Angel knew it was. And Valentino never broke his promises.

“It was so nice to meet _all of you_.” Valentino said, taking his hat off and crossing his arm over his chest in a gentleman's bow. “Let's meet again sometime.”

He put his hat back atop his head and turned around. He left without another word.

The doors closing were so much louder to Angel than to anyone else. Finally free from his presence, Angel decided he needed to sit down for a moment. But he couldn't lose his composure. He couldn't show he was shaken. So, he just chuckled and turned around.

“Thanks for the save there, Al.” Angel waved at the radio demon, who turned around to stare at him. “I was running out of shit to tell him. Val doesn't like people taking sick days, so I wasn't sure what to tell him. And I mean, the truth ain't gonna work since this is a stupid fucking idea, ahaha!”

“Angel, are you okay?” Charlie asked in a soft voice.

“Heh, why wouldn't I be?” Angel smile at her before flipping his hair with his hand nonchalantly. “He's just a creep, so it's not like anything he says actually means anything.”

Charlie didn't look convinced. Nor did Vaggie, Husk, or Alastor—although, Alastor's expression was hard to read since he was still smiling.

“Here.” Husk said, waving for Angel to follow. “I'll mix you a drink.”

“Nah, I'm good.” Angel waved him off. The white spider turned and went back up the stairs. “I was in the middle of something before Val showed up, so I'ma go back to that.”

Angel couldn't see their expressions since his back was to them. However, all of them looked at him with shock. After all, why wouldn't they be? Angel Dust just refused to drink alcohol.

The white spider wasn't aware of his mistake. He just made his way back to his room with that smile still on his face. Once he made it to his door, he opened it faster than he needed to and closed it louder than he needed to.

Within the solitude of his room, Angel's legs finally gave on him. He leaned against the door hard before sliding down to sit on the floor. His four arms wrapped around his knees and hugged them to his chest. His whole form was shaking. He could barely breathe, so he started gasping hard. His hands and feet were so cold yet his face was so hot. His chest was tight and his stomach was in knots. He rested his head against his knees and just hugged himself. It was the only thing he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! SOMEONE TELL ME! Why does everyone call Husker "Husk" when the only times we hear his name, they say "Husker"? Is "Husker" his full name and they call him "Husk", like how Vaggie's name is Vagatha but no one calls her that? Or is his name actually Husk?  
> Tell me please!


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the hotel, Valentino looked at the hotel one last time before turning to his limo. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed it to his ear. The dial trilled for a moment before picking up.

“Hey, Voxxy, baby. Listen, I need a favor.”

* * *

Angel lied on the bed as he hugged Fat Nuggets to his chest, kissing the soft, slightly furry head. The pig oinked and snorted and nosed his face. The white spider inhaled deeply then let out a heavy sigh. After a short anxiety attack and breakdown, Angel was finally calming. He wasn't sure how long he was like that, nor was he sure if anyone had heard him from the hallway. But he honestly couldn't care less. He'll care later, but not in that moment.

The white spider rolled over and grabbed a box of tissues from the nightstand. He wiped the tears away, then blew his nose into it.

“...Ugh.” Angel groaned. “Fuck...”

He sat up and stood. He walked over to his vanity mirror, where he turned the lights on around it to illuminate his face. He was certainly a mess. The spot above his mouth and between his eyes where his nose should be was red. It was the only indication that he certainly had nostrils under his pure white fur. The flesh under his eyes were puffy and swollen and the white of his one eye was bloodshot. His face had certainly seen better day.

He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his hand through his disheveled hair.

_**'I need a long, nice soak.'** _

“Come on, Nuggs.” Angel said. “Bath time.”

The pig oinked before hopping off the bed. The two went to the adjoining door in their room into an ensuite bathroom. Angel stripped off his clothes, tossing them onto the counter of the sink. He went over to the tub. Fat Nuggets put his front feet on the edge of the tub, looking up at him. The spider grabbed the pig and they both got in.

First, Angel needed to wash Fat Nuggets before they soaked in a bath together, so he might as well wash up as well. He turned on the water, turning it to hot, then turned on the shower. Scalding water washed over him, but it felt incredibly soothing. He then began cleaning himself off with shampoo. Fat Nuggets squealed before rolling in the water, arching his little spine to rub himself against the porcelain. Angel keep his feet wide to allow the animal to do that.

Angel washed the shampoo out of his hair then stepped out of the water to add some condition. He lathered his hair with the soft green cream. He reached up with one hand and turned the shower-head, so it pointed to the wall. He then knelt down and grabbed his squirming happy boy.

“Oh, yes, oh yes!” Angel smiled as he rolled him over. “You just love water, doncha? Happy piggy!”

Fat Nuggets oinked repeatedly as he rubbed himself against Angel's legs, his little tail wagging like a dogs. Angel grabbed the shampoo meant for animals, put some in his hand and began washing Fat Nuggets. The pig was throwing his head back as he oinked and oinked and oinked.

“Hap~py pi~ggy~! You're so hap~py!”

Angel washed the pig's entire torso, around his neck and the top of his head—making sure not to get any in his ear—and he especially made sure to get the back of his hindlegs and bottom of his hooves. Once done he put his hands under the shower head, then grabbed the cup. He filled that up, put one hand under Fat Nuggets chin and made the animal tilt his head back. He then put the tip of the cup right above Fat Nuggets' brows, where he had stopped with the soap. Angel used his other two hands to guard water from getting into his floppy ears and dumped the water down. He did this a few times until the soap was off his head.

Finally safe to do as he will, Angel turned the shower head to its proper position, where he cleaned the conditioner out and Fat Nuggets' shampoo off. The suds went down the drain in blobs.

Once he and his pet were clean, and the last of the soap was gone, he plugged the drain and turned the faucet on, which turned the shower head off. Angel got out of the shower. He did so to grab three things. One was a small clothe, which he soaked under cold water. The second was a dry towel, which he wrapped around his head to help his hair dry. The third was a nice soft neck pillow.

He returned to the bath and sat down. The water was already high enough to reach Fat Nuggets' knees. The pig wasted no time putting his hooves on Angel's stomach and walking up until he was sitting on the spider's pelvic region. Angel put his knees up high, which pushed the pig until he was sitting on his stomach instead.

Angel then leaned his head back, resting the neck pillow against the edge of the tub. The cold clothe he put over his eyes to try and help the swelling.

“ _Aaaahhh_ , that's what daddy needs. Ain't that right, Nuggs?”

The pig snorted as he nosed the bundle of fluff that was Angel's chest.

Angel chuckled as he placed a hand on Fat Nuggets' back.

As he finally started to relax, he couldn't help thinking about the reason he broke down to begin with.

 _ **'I can't keep running from him forever.'**_ Angel thought. **_'But there's no way I can just quit. If I try to leave, he'll just “cut me loose”. Like Mina...I have to try and get him to leave me alone without having to tell him outright I quit.'_**

Angel's brows furrowed.

_**'Maybe I should talk to Alastor. If he's an overlord as well, then maybe I can hide under his tailcoat to get Val to leave me alone. Ah, but...Alastor's so tiny and unimposing. Sure, he's got those tentacle things, but if he's not allowed to start fights with other overlords, it's not like he can intimidate Val into leaving me alone.'** _

Angel let out a heavy sigh.

_**'Alastor ain't anything scary, so I can't rely on him to get me out of this. I don't even know how that strawberry pimp even became an overlord.'** _

He clenched his teeth.

 _ **'But what am I going to do? Maybe Charlie? She**_ is **_the princess of hell, so Val wouldn't have the balls to hurt her, would he? Lucifer would have his head...But I don't know what she would do. Can she command Val to leave me alone? Will he actually listen to her?'_**

He fell limp and sunk lower into the water.

_**'I don't know. But at the very least, I know I'm safe within this hotel. Val can't come at me in here.'** _

Angel reached his hand up and grabbed the clothe off his eyes. He looked down at Fat Nuggets.

“You ready to get out?” the spider asked.

Fat Nuggetd oinked before exhaling heavily.

“Yeah, let's get out.”

Angel sat up, wrapping an arm around the pig's back. He then pushed himself up to stand. He unplugged the bathtub, so it could drain then stepped out. He put Fat Nuggets on the bathmat. He then reached over to the cupboard and pulled out two towels. He put one over his little piggy and went about drying him off. Fat Nuggets squealed with delight. Once done, Angel tossed the towel into the hamper. He then went about drying himself off. He finished with that soon enough, wrapping his towel around his chest.

The two stepped out of the bathroom. Fat Nuggets rushed over to his small bed and went about rubbing himself against his mattress vigorously. Angel smiled and chuckled at the sight.

The white spider went over to his vanity mirror and sat down. He grabbed his phone and turned the screen on.

**(5) Missed Calls**

**(7) Messages**

Angel was surprised to see his phone blown up. He quickly put in the code and checked the call log.

**(2) Pashmina**

**(3) Unknown Number**

Angel's eyes widened. _**'Mina?!'**_

He went to his messages. All of them were from Mina.

**[Angel what did you do?!]**

**[Val just came at me sayin I had to be cut loose! Said it was all your fault!]**

**[I had to run away! Coco helped me get out the back!]**

**[you nearly got me killed! What the hell did you do?!?!?!?!?!?!?]**

**[Bitch answer me!]**

**[Angel help me. Im really scared right now. I dont know where to go! I dont know what to do!]**

**[Val sent the bouncers after me! Theyre going to kill me Angel!]**

Angel quickly clicked the call button by Mina's name. He put the device to his ear. His phone trilled, then trilled, then trilled. Angel's heart pounded with fear that it wouldn't pick up ever.

The phone clicked.

“ _I'm sorry. The number you have reached is out of service.”_

Angel's hands felt cold. “No. No, no, no, no. No!”

The spider exited out of the call then clicked it again. It trilled and trilled and trilled, however, he got the same result. She didn't pick up the phone. He went to try one more time, but he wasn't able to as he got a call instead. It was from an unknown number.

Angel answered it.

“Hello?”

“ _Angel...”_

The spider's eyes widened as his heart filled with relief to hear the voice he recognized.

“Mina,” Angel sarted, “who's number is this? Why didn't you answer your phone?”

“ _I-I'm scared Vox may have tapped it! The bouncers found me when I tried to call you so I just...I'm calling from a payphone.”_

“Heh, you're going to get the clap from touching that thing.”

“ _That is_ _so_ _not funny right now, Angel!”_

“...You're right. Sorry. What happened? Where are you?”

“ _I don't—I don't know what I did wrong!”_ The female voice said through sobs. _“Mister Val just called me, saying I was being cut loose! He said it's because of you, but he wouldn't explain why! He just said to blame you! I tried to run before he got back, but the bouncers stopped me from going out the front, so Coco and Nabi showed me a way out through the dumbwaiter. I've been running since this afternoon! And just an hour ago, I saw the bouncers again! They're hunting me down, Angel! They're going to kill me!”_

“Mina, calm down. Where are you? Tell me where you are!”

“ _I-I-I'm outside of the porn district. By the Midus Bar.”_

“Okay, hide behind the bar. I'll come get you, okay? I know where you can hide for a bit until I can figure this out.”

“ _What did you do?!”_

“I...I quit. I'm not working for Val anymore.”

“ _You qui—You know you can't just_ do _that! No one quits Valentino!”_

“I know that! But I...I did. I'm not going back either.”

Mina didn't respond.

“I'll come get you, okay? I met some people who like to help demons. I'll take you to them until we can get you somewhere safe.”

“ _...Alright. Hurry, please.”_

“I'll be there in thirty minutes.”

With that, Angel hung up the phone. He quickly got himself dressed, brushing his hair and pulling on his boots. He made sure he looked nice, so no one would question where he was going in a hurry, then went over to Fat Nuggets.

“Nuggs, come here.”

The pig looked up at him before obeying. Angel put the collar on his pet, grabbed the leash and carried Fat Nuggets out of the room. He made his way down the hall to the lobby. The lobby was barren except for Niffty and Husk. Niffty was zipping across the room with a feather duster while Husk sat at the front desk with a beer in hand.

Angel made his way down the stairs, then over to the front desk.

“Hey, Husky-baby~!” Angel cooed. “Can you looked after Fat Nuggets while I go get some cigarettes?”

Husk cocked a brow. “You sure that's a good idea?”

“I'm allowed to smoke cigarettes, come on.”

“Not that, dipshit. I'm talking about that piece of shit boss of yours.”

“What about him?” Angel shrugged. “He won't come back here after that embarrassment earlier.” He smiled confidently. “Besides, I won't go far. I'll be back in an hour.”

“...Whatever.” Husk put his arm hand out for the pig. “Give 'im here.”

Angel smiled as he passed the pig over the counter. Husk took him in his huge arm and pressed him to his chest.

“I'll be back soon.” Angel said, waving goodbye.

With that, the white spider walked out of the Happy Hotel.

* * *

Angel stood in front of the Midus bar. He inconspicuously walked along the sidewalk until he made it to the alley behind the building. Immediately, the scent of sour beer and garbage hit his nose. He raised a gloved hand over the bottom half of his face. He then stepped into the alley. He very cautiously stepped around garbage and questionable stains.

“Mina.” Angel hissed.

There was no response. A chill went down his spine, something feeling extremely off about this. However, he continued down the alley. He had to know if Mina was okay.

Angel stepped around the dumpster, a side alley opening up next to him.

“Mina, where are you?”

“ _Over here._ ” Mina's voice resounded with a mechanical overtone.

Fear filled Angel's heart. Why did her voice sound like that? She wasn't a technology demon. She was an orange imp, so there was no reason for her to have an overtone. Angel took a step back.

He heard something to his left, in the side alley. Against his better judgment, he turned to look at the sound.

It was there, he came face-to-face with a TV screen displaying a black-and-white swirl—a hypnotic spiral. Angel was blinded by it for a moment, in which he raised his hand to block the intense light. However, it was too late. He made eye contact with the spiral. He couldn't take his eyes away. He stared and stared at the swirl, his pupils dilating to twice their size.

Angel stared at the swirl. He couldn't stare at anything else. Nothing else mattered. He could break his gaze. He felt something grab his wrist, but he didn't care. He felt his boot kick something as he walked, but he didn't care. His whole world was revolving around those black-and-white swirls.

“That's enough, Voxxy. Thank you.”

Someone snapped their fingers as the hypnotic spiral disappeared. Angel blinked rapidly before rubbing his eyes. They felt so dry, as if he hadn't blinked in a very long time. He groaned, then took his hand away and blinked rapidly again.

“Are you with us, Angel Cakes?”

Angel jolted to the voice as his eyes widened. He quickly looked up.

The white spider was sitting in a limo, the upholstery, paneling, and all the windows pink. He was sitting on one of the side seats, facing a minibar. He recognized this limo. His stomach clenched as realization hit him.

He turned his head to look at the back seat. Sitting before Angel was the purple moth demon he feared, dressed in a long red coat. Next to Valentino was a man in a black-and-red suit with a flatscreen TV for a head. On the screen was a pointed, neon blue grin and blood red eyes. Angel's stomach twisted at the sight of the TV demon.

_**'Vox...'** _

Valentino and Vox smiled at him.

“I told you I'd see you soon, Angel Cakes.” Valentino smiled. “You know I always keep my promises.”

“How am I...” Angel backed away. “Where's Mina? Did you tap the payphones?”

“Her phone? What do you mean?”

“There's no way you knew I was here unless you were listening to our call!”

“But you said your phone was deactivated.”

Angel stiffened. “...I—that was earlier. A-after you left, Charlie gave me some money to turn on my phone.”

“Oh, _did she now_?”

Angel forced himself to nod, feeling his hands starting to shake.

“What convenient timing.” Valentino's grin widened as his eyes narrowed.

The moth demon then raised his hand, extending his index. He bent his index finger back towards himself repeatedly in an obvious indication for Angel to come over. Angel did _not_ want to do that. He didn't want to get close to Valentino right now, especially since Vox was sitting next to him.

“ _Angel_.” Valentino growled. “Come. Here.”

Angel didn't want to. He really didn't want to. But he didn't want to piss Valentino off when he was trapped in his limo. So, against his better judgment, Angel scooted to the edge of the side seat.

“Oh, Angel Cakes, why are you being shy?” Valentino asked, tilting his head. “Is it because Voxxy is here.”

Angel glanced to the ground. The TV demon only smiled.

“Come here, darling.” Valentino wagged his finger again. “You don't want to keep me waiting, do you?”

Angel knew the answer to that question without hesitation. The white spider stood and shifted over to sit by Valentino—on the opposite side from Vox. Angel bit the inside of his lip in nervousness. Valentino's hand patted the top of Angel's head, which made him flinch.

“Good boy.”

The moth demon reached over and put two whiskey glasses into the cup holster. He then grabbed a pink bottle and poured two glasses of a green liquid. He grabbed the glasses with his two left hands and held one out to Angel.

“Here you go, darling.” Valentino said. “This'll help calm your nerves.”

“I-I don't really need it. I'm plenty calm.”

Angel didn't trust this situation at all. Who, in their right mind, would? Vox hadd obviously hypnotized him to get him in the limo. Valentino obviously wasn't do this out of the good of his heart. He had a plan and Angel wanted no part of it. He didn't trust Valentino at all, and he certainly didn't trust that drink.

“But you're so stiff.” Valentino's right hand came around Angel's shoulder. “I know Voxxy makes you nervous, so go ahead and have a drink.”

Valentino grabbed the second drink he poured, in which he brought it to his own lips and took a swig. Angel watched him for a moment, before looking down at his cup.

_**'If he drank it, then it's not drugged.'** _

Angel brought the drink to his lips. He was already on thin ice as is, so he shouldn't insult Valentino when the drink wasn't poisoned. Nothing upset Valentino more than being accused of something he didn't do. If he did something, he'd openly admit it, after all.

“ _So, what's this about you quitting?”_ Vox asked, a mechanical overtone to his voice.

Angel stiffened to the words. He looked at Vox wide-eyed. Then he forced a smile.

“Quitting? Who told you that?” Angel chuckled. “No, things are just complicated right now.”

“ _Really? That's not what you said to_ Mina _.”_

A chill of fear went down his spine. Valentino's grip tightened on Angel's shoulder. The spider looked away from Vox to his boss. Valentino then took the glass from Angel. He put both cups back in the cupholders.

Vox chuckled. _“Yeah, no. Val cut Mina loose right after his visit to that shitty hotel. But unlike what the messages said, she didn't get away.”_

Angel's blood went cold as his heart clenched.

“ _So that whole conversation on the phone **was with little old me**_ **.** _”_ Vox's voice changed to sound just like Mina's.

Angel stiffened noticeably as he stared at Vox wide-eyed. Valentino then grabbed the bottom half of Angel's face and forced the white spider to look up at him.

“That's right.” Valentino's smile disappeared as he glared at Angel. “So I heard _everything_ you said.”

Angel began to tremble. There was no point to hide his fear anymore. He knew Valentino was angry and there was no one who was going to help him. Not within the confines of Val's private limo. He was in a very, _very_ dangerous situation and there was no reason to put on a brave face.

“So, you quit, huh?” Valentino growled. “And you didn't even give me the courtesy to let me know. Just no call, no show on me?”

“V-Va-Val, I—”

Valentino grabbed each one of Angel's biceps, turning him and pushing him down on the seat harshly.

“After everything I've done for you—after _everything_ I've given you—you decide to drop me, _just like that_?” Valentino growled, bringing his face close. “I made you who you are! You would be _no one_ if I hadn't picked you up! You'd just be that crack whore little Anthony sucking anyone's dick for your next high! I've given you _everything_! And you have the audacity to just _quit_?!”

“Mi-Mista Valentin—”

A hard slap rocked Angel's vision and made his head numb.

“You _know_ better than to interrupt me!” Valentino yelled.

 _ **'Help me.'**_ Angel stared up at the moth demon with obvious fear. **_'Someone help me!'_**

“Angel, what are you thinking? What are you doing? Are trying to upset me? Are you throwing a tantrum? Did I do something to upset you, is that why you're acting like this?”

_**'I have to get out of here! I have to—'** _

Angel's vision suddenly spun and it wasn't from a hit. His eyes widened as his whole world tilted at a dizzying angle. He reached up and grabbed Val's coat to try and regain some stability.

_**'What is...'** _

“Is that it, Angel?” Valentino asked. “Are you just upset with me? What are you angry about?”

Angel's face started to feel warm. He inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes tight shut.

“Answer me, Angel.” Valentino gave him a shake. “What are you thinking?”

“I...I don't know...I don't...”

Angel's mind felt fuzzy. Valentino's words started to echo within his ears. He opened his eyes, his vision fuzzy.

Valentino stared down at him. Then his smile returned, his pink teeth vibrant in Angel's blurry gaze.

“Well, if you really want to quit, I won't stop you.” The pimp said. “In fact, I'm going to _let_ you quit. And I'll even give you a chance to wipe clean all your debt.”

“L-liar...” Angel didn't mean to say that. He meant to think that, but his mouth moved anyway.

Angel was slapped again. He expected that one.

“You want to burn this bridge, then so be it.” Valentino sneered. “But first things first, you have _three weeks_ worth of work you need to make up.”

The white spider barely understood what was said. His mind was in a fog now. Angel shook his head harshly to try and clear it, although it didn't do much of anything.

“Did you...drug...?” Angel voiced.

Valentino chuckled. “What, did you just now figure that out?”

“But you...you also...drank...”

“Heh, I wouldn't be an overlord if the same date rape drugs that worked on lesser demons worked on me too.”

“...Tricked...me...”

Those were the last words Angel was able to form before his coherent thought vanished completely.

* * *

“Hah, ah, ah...” The moans were forced out of Angel's lungs as his body jolted.

Angel Dust sat on Valentino's lap, his clothes having gone missing somewhere within the limo. His back was to the pimp, who's hands were on Angel's waist. The white spider was pierced on Valentino's purple cock, being lifted up and down the member over and over and over again.

“Mngh...Nn, kn...” Angel groaned, clenching his teeth.

Valentino's tongue reached out to lick the spider's neck, hooking underneath the choker necklace. Their skin slapped together with every downward motion, the lubricant a mixture of alcohol and Valentino's saliva. All the while, Vox sat on the side-seat watching them. His TV screen was displaying what he was seeing with a red circle in the corner to indicate he was recording. On the left side of the screen, overlaying the imagery, was a chat log of the livestream.

**[Hot damn!]**

**[Fuck yeah!]**

**[this is the best Angel Dust stream yet!]**

**[they should do livestreams more often!]**

**[I'd pay way more to watch a livestream than to buy a damn video! He cant fake his reactions like that!]**

**[Fuck him harder!]**

**[Not actin like this, thats for damn sure!]**

**[Wow, he looks so out of it.]**

**[How high is he? His eyes are obviously glazed over!]**

**[That's so hot!]**

**[Fuck him harder!]**

**[Angel Dust should be high in more of his vids! He looks so fuckign hot lik that and hes not sayin annoyign shit!]**

**[Eh, but hes so hot when he says 'daddy'!]**

**[I love Angel's voice! Hearing him moan isn't enough to get me off!]**

**[Hey are you takin requests?]**

**[Fuck him harder!]**

**[Stop spamming you simp]**

**[Then fuck him harder! Make his scream!]**

**[I wanna hear Angel scream too!]**

Valentino spread his own legs wide, which spread Angel's legs apart as well. Such a thing gave Vox a better view. His second pair of hands came under Angel's thighs. With the hands on his hip and the hands on his legs, Valentino lifted Angel higher, until just the tip of his cock was inside the white spider.

He then slammed Angel down, while at the same time thrusting up. Angel arched as his eyes widened. Pain filled his insides as it felt like Valentino just stabbed into his stomach. A scream was forced out of his body as his hands flexed in pain.

**[YEAH BABY!]**

**[FUCK YEAH!]**

**[Ah dont hurt him]**

**[shut up hes fine]**

**[he does this all the time. Its just staged]**

**[fuck off pussies! This is hot!]**

**[THATS WHAT IM TAKING ABOUT!]**

**[damn a carnal angel thats not flappin his gums is super fuckin hot!]**

**[Angel should act like this more often! This is so sexy!]**

**[give him the dickens!]**

**[Fuck him good val!]**

Valentino grinned as he continued the harsh treatment, slamming Angel down on his cock over and over and over again. The white spider called out in pain every time, his eyes closing tight shut as his hands tried to move, tried to do anything to get away from Valentino. But it was no use. He couldn't even feel his arms, let alone lift them. He was barely even able to register what was happening to him as the drug racked his system.

Up, down, up, down, Valentino pierced Angel's stomach again and again and again. The overlord started panting heavily, a bead of sweat trailing down his brow. Soon enough, Valentino's only concern was reaching his own orgasm—and using Angel's body to do it.

Luckily, Angel's suffering didn't last much longer. Valentino slammed the white spider onto his cock particularly hard then held him there. Angel could feel the member pulse against his inner walls as Valentino exhaled heavily. Angel twitched to the sensation, shuddering atop the pimp's lap as his insides were flooded with heated liquids.

Valentino fell limp against the back seat, letting Angel go. Without the overlord's support, Angel fell to the side, his head nearly slamming into the minibar but just missing. Valentino turned with the limp man, so they were still connected. He chuckled as he slowly thrust back in. Angel wasn't sure if he was milking himself or if he was just trying to keep his cock from going limp. He didn't know which, but he didn't like it.

Angel pushed up on shaky arms. He didn't lift himself high. Just raising his chest from the cushion took so much effort. He lifted a shaky leg, and pushed it against the ground in an attempt to pull himself away. Valentino's member began to slide out.

“Ah, where are you going?” Valentino sneered.

His hands grabbed Angel's shoulders, hip, and thigh. He then slammed forward.

“AAAGGH!”

Valentino chuckled. He then sat up, twisting his cock inside Angel's body, and sat on his knees. He hugged the spider's leg to his torso as he began thrusting again.

“Nah, stah, hah ugh!”

**[Hahahaha, he can barely talk!]**

**[damn how high is he?!]**

**[Thats SO FUCKING HOT!]**

**[Cute! Super cute!]**

**[yeah, fuck him good]**

**[I hope the livestream doesnt end! This is so good!]**

**[Is there going to be a vod after this?]**

**[Please let there be a vod! I could jerk off to this till the next eternity!]**

**[damn I wish I was in Valentinos position!]**

**[I want to fuck Angel Dust too!]**

Angel clenched his teeth. _**'Get...off...of me...'**_

The white spider rested his head against the cushion, panting heavily and digging his nails into the upholstery. He closed his eyes tight shut as he groaned. When he opened them again, he stared at a bottle of red wine. An idea formulated just well enough for him to try and put it into action.

Angel lifted himself just enough to roll himself on his left side again. He pressed his two right hands and his bottom left hand against the cushion for balance. He then reached for the bottle of wine.

“If you're enjoying the livestream,” Valentino said, moving Angel's leg to the side to lean down. “Then I'm sure some of you would appreciate having a go at Angel Dust as well!”

The chat exploded with joyous responses. Angel wrapped his fingers around the bottle neck.

“Well, for a payment of $500, you can have just that chance! Just arrive at Club 666 with your cash! This is his farewell party, after all, so he should go out with a big _bang_!”

Angel used all the energy he had left to pull the bottle out of the wine rack, roll over on his back and, with that momentum, swing the bottle into Valentino's head. The glass broke immediately, red liquid spraying against the back window of the limo while his hat flew off somewhere Angel didn't see. Valentino jolted back but made no noise, while Vox jumped in shock.

Angel let go of the bottle and fell limp against the cushion, panting heavily. He rolled over on his back and, using great effort, began pushing himself away from Valentino. The moth demon was eerily quiet, but he was still sitting upright, so he couldn't possibly be unconscious. Val's member slid out of Angel's body, the white spider exhaling in relief.

Angel rolled back over, trying to push himself up to reach for the car door. He didn't know if the car was moving or not, but he'd take his chances.

Valentino didn't allow that to happen. Completely silent, the overlord grabbed Angel's ankles and pulled him back. He twisted the white spider to lie on his back and yanked till he was underneath Val again. With his legs spread wide, Valentino pierced Angel again. The white spider called out in pain and raised his arms as high as his drugged form could in a vain attempt to push him away.

Valentino silenced him by wrapping his top two hands around Angel's throat. Angel's eyes stretched as his airway was cut. His muscles tightened while his hands reached up to grab at Valentino's. The overlords second pair of hands grabbed Angel's second pair and pinned them to the cushion.

Angel struggled as best as he could. His pair of free hands still yanked on the ones around his throat. However, there was no strength behind his efforts. His vision began to dot with black and white spots as his face started to feel unreasonably hot.

“Heh, this is the only way to make you tight.” Valentino said.

With that said, Val started to thrust. Angel wasn't able to voice his protest. He wanted to, but more than that, he wanted to _breathe_! Angel's third pair of arms sprouted. They grabbed at Valentino's top pair of arms, trying to get the elbows to bend, so he could yank them off his throat. Angel's efforts bore no fruit.

His mind was started to float. Black was starting to encase his vision. A strange sense of peace washed over his as all the strength left his body. His limbs fell limp at his side as his eyes started to close.

Valentino finally let him go. Angel arched his back and gasped before coughing harshly.

The pimp stopped thrusting. He then reached down and grabbed Angel's white overcoat. He used it as a towel, wiping away the red wine from his head. There was a gash on his temple from where the bottle had cut him.

“Oh, Angel Cakes,” Valentino said in a voice filled with disappointment. “You're really just throwing a tantrum, aren't you? I wish you'd tell me why you're so upset, you could have avoided this whole situation.”

 _ **'Fuck...you...'**_ Angel wished he could say that aloud.

“Well, then,” Valentino looked at Vox with a sickening grin. “Let's change things up a bit. For a payment of _$100_ , you can have a once in a lifetime opportunity to have sex with Angel Dust. Just arrived at Club 666 and away we go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA to anyone who reads Durarara doujin and decides to start scanning or translating: DO NOT WORK WITH YAOI-SEI!  
> As some of you know, I have been translating doujins. I truly liked Yaoi-Sei and was working with her for a while. I then got myself a typesetting, lovely girl, who let me know that Yaoi-Sei has been stealing other groups scans, calling them as her own, and is the reason multiple of these scanlation groups have closed their blogs. If you've been reading DRRR doujins from the beginning, names like Sugar Parade, Sweet Utopians and Violet Scans are well known. All of these groups have announced their dislike of Yaoi-Sei and her thieving ways and Violet Scans has even closed their group because of her, as well as Onigiri Ramens (who posts Naruto doujins). In Onigiri Ramens' case, they had an agreement with a Chinese scanlator group who was giving them free doujins to translate and post and in exchange, Onigiri Ramen wouldn't post them elsewhere. Yaoi-Sei was stealing their scans, and thus the Chinese group retracted their agreement and Onigiri Ramens closed their group. And to add insult to injury, Yaoi-Sei laughed at the groups when they asked her to remove her stolen posts and acted like a 12-year-old, immaturity and all.  
> After finding this out, I asked Yaoi-Sei if it was true and she turned on me completely. I was debating whether I wanted to continue to scan for her and just not give her the stories that were typeset by my new partner. The deciding fact to that decision would be how Yaoi-Sei responded, if she admitted she did this and since it was ten years ago/three years ago, she had finally developed some decency and stopped her ways. Nope. She completely turned on me, removed my credit page from doujin I sent her, then stole it/claimed it as her own. Luckily, I was able to report it as stolen since it had been on my tumblr for months and she waited until after we had fallen out to post them (I sent them to her right after I posted them to mine months ago) and she then treated me the same way she treated the other scanlation groups, laughing at me and being completely immature.  
> There is unfortunately nothing I can do with her other than report my work as stolen when she steals them. I have contacted Tumblr's Help Desk, explaining that Yaoi-Sei has been stealing posts for literally ten years, and her entire tumblr is built on stealing people's posts, however, they simply told me that I need to report her for stealing my stuff and only my stuff. The fact that she's a repeated offender with proof (I have screenshots and articles of everything) doesn't matter to them. And I unfortunately don't have a following on tumblr to get the word out on Yaoi-Sei's behavior. So, I'll post it here.  
> Do not work with Yaoi-Sei. She is a thief and a vile person both in personality and character. Do not follow her on Tumblr and do not support her work. It is ALL STOLEN!  
> If after reading all this and you still like Yaoi-Sei, then very kindly stop following me on every platform (Archive, FF, NewTumbl, Tumblr, and MRM). Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

“AH FUCK YEAH!”

“Shit, his ass-pussy's so tight!”

“Hey, come here!”

Someone grabbed Angel by his throat, pulling him backwards The man underneath pushed against the small of his back to keep his cock from slipping out of Angel, while the man in front of him—who was also inside of him—also grabbed Angel's hips and pulled him. With such fierce grips, Angel was forced to bend backwards to the edge of his flexibility. He reached his shaky arms back to rest on the floor. Whoever it was that grabbed his throat made the white spider tilt his head back.

In the next moment, a slimy cock was shoved into his mouth. Angel immediately struggled to breathe. Since his head was, essentially, upside down and his mouth was open, all of the saliva was pooling to the top of his mouth. His only saving grace would be his tongue to hold the saliva in place, but that was obviously impossible with a throbbing penis against it.

Angel's vision blurred. He wasn't sure if it was from the drug, the demanding position, the cock that was choking him, or the fact that he lost count of who was assaulting him. When they arrived to Valentino's club, it was filled with men eager to have a taste of the famous pornstar—so filled that there was a line out the front door. Angel didn't know how many there was, but he could guesstimate that it was nearly 100 individuals.

He didn't know what number he was on. He fully expected to faint long before he reached the end of that line. At this point, he wouldn't mind falling unconscious. Being asleep would be far better than living this nightmare. How he _hadn't_ fainted yet was beyond him.

“Fuck! Fuck!” The man under him hissed.

In the next moment, he felt liquids spray his inside, flooding out to drip onto the floor. The demon panted heavily before another tapped his shoulder. The man pulled out, climbed out from under Angel, and was immediately replaced by another man.

“Shit, his ass is so loose with only one dick in.” The man in front of Angel complained.

“Well, stop moving and I can fix that!” The newcomer hissed.

The rapist obeyed and soon enough, Angel's entrance was stretched to the brink of tearing once again.

 _ **'I want to die...'**_ Angel thought. **_'Let me die. I don't want to be here anymore...'_**

* * *

“Hey, Al.” Husk reached out to touch the deer demon's shoulder.

Alastor turned to him, having been talking to Niffty. _“Yes, my old friend? What can I do for you? Shouldn't you be heading to bed? It is getting quite late.”_

“Yeah, that's what I was thinking too.” The cat demon's usual scowl was particularly solemn, which peaked Alastor's attention. “I need to talk to ya real quick. In private.”

Alastor tilted his head in confusion, that smile only growing wider. But he nodded all the same. He bid Niffty adieu, then turned to Husk completely. The feathered cat gestured for Alastor to follow, which he did. The two went over to the bar counter and stepped through the side door leading to storage.

Once the door closed behind Alastor, the radio demon finally spoke. _“What seems to have your feather's ruffled, Husker?”_

“...Alright, so, listen.” Husker pulled out a smartphone from behind his back and began clicking on it. “So, Angel left earlier today, yeah? He said he'd be back in an hour, but that didn't happen, so I fucking assumed he was doing stupid shit with that Cherri Bomb chick. Whatever, not my problem. But he's still not back and I'm still looking after that little shit-eater pig.”

“ _Oh, I'm sure Angel shall return before long. Whatever nefarious thing he's currently doing couldn't possibly eat up his entire evening.”_

“Yeah, I thought that too. But again, it's gettin' late and he still hasn't come back. I figured if he was with that Cherri chick, he'd posted selfies about it or something. So I hopped on instagram to see what's new on Angel.”

“ _And?”_

“And I found this.”

Husk turned the phone to Alastor. The deer demon leaned forward. His eyes immediately narrowed.

On the screen was a picture of Velvet, taking a selfie where the left half was the doll demon, sticking her tongue out, winking, and giving a piece sign, and the right half was an obvious image of an orgy—although it wasn't so much as everyone having sex with each, but everyone trying to have sex with one individual. An individual with white fur that was striped pink and four arms, who also looked like he was being held up rather than supporting himself.

The caption for the photo said: **radvelvetcakes [LOL look at this idiot! Tried to no-call-no-show @moth_pimp! On a separate note, don't I look hella cute today? I'm wearing a new ribbon! @angie_fluffy_bootz @voxtagram_8k @hotel_magnement #StayHumble #JustDesserts #AngelDust]**

Alastor didn't say anything for a long minute. Husk wasn't sure what he was thinking, nor was he sure if he should say anything to get a response from Alastor.

Soon enough, however, Husk didn't need to do anything at all. Sigils began to float around Alastor as the very air darkened.

“ _Ah, well isn't that just down right infuriating.”_ Alastor said. _“It seems our star actor went to the wrong stage.”_

Alastor's eyes rounded to look no different than the dial on old radios.

“ _I believe a course of action is needed.”_

* * *

“Keep your head up! Keep your head up, bitch!”

Angel was slapped, but his senses were so numb, he could barely feel it. The spider demon was bent over a table—the only thing currently supporting him—with his head dangling over the edge. The demon who slapped him grabbed him by his hair and lifted his head up. His cock shoved into Angel's mouth. At the same time, the man behind him pulled out, having just finished flooding his insides, an another quickly took his place. The wrists of his lower arms were grabbed and yanked back, while the wrists of his upper arms were wrenched behind his back and pinned by the man pulling his hair.

_**'Let it end, let it end, let it end! I want it to stop!'** _

The two demons grunted and groaned as they threw themselves into ecstasy, pounding away at the exhausted Angel Dust who had reached his wits ends hours ago—and felt like he would soon reach his sanity's end within the next few seconds.

_**'Please, Val! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just call them off!'** _

Angel forced his tired eyes to look up at the line of windows above the stage. He knew Valentino, Vox, and Velvet were up there, watching everything. Or maybe they were just chatting away with each other, not paying attention at all. The windows were one-sided so they acted like mirrors for everyone in the stage room. But Angel knew better.

He hoped Valentino could see him, see his pleading eyes and know that he had learned his lesson. That he would drop the whole 'get into heaven' thing and never go against Valentino again. He made a mistake and he wouldn't do it again. He'd behave, he'd be good, if Valentino just...

_**'Please! Make it stop!'** _

His pleads were answered, but not in the way he expected. No, his salvation came in the form of a hole that appeared out of the very floor. The demons that happened to be standing there fell into a pit of hell fire. They all screamed in surprise and fright before a puff of ash and smoke silenced their voices. The hole closed, only for another to open. The individuals standing over it fell in too, however, this time, they came out again—pierced on the ends of black tendrils. The hole grew bigger and bigger, a multitude of black, tapering appendages that rivaled tentacles making their way out.

The crowd erupted in confusion and panic. The demons who held Angel let him go, where he fell to the floor. The exhausted spider looked upon the seen with blurry vision and a numb mind. He recognized those appendages. He recognized the spirits that began to fly around, taunting those that were trying to flee before they inevitably got grabbed. He recognized the strange sigils that began to hover over the base of the hole.

_**'Al...astor?'** _

In a blur that Angel couldn't comprehend, the front doors to the club burst open. Angel wasn't sure what happened after that as a blanket was thrown over his head. All he knew was that he was lifted and hugged against someone's chest. Then he was moving, faster than any runner he had ever met. The wind zipped by, drowning out the screams and yells.

Suddenly, all was quiet. Angel's feet touched concrete and the person let him go. However, he had no strength to hold himself up, so he simply fell face first to the ground.

“Ah, shit!” A gruff voice hissed.

Angel recognized it, but he couldn't place who it was.

The blanket was removed a moment later. Angel stared up at a cat with red wings and a strawberry pimp with a microphone in his hand.

_**'How...? Why...?'** _

Angel's mind was a blur. Relief, so strong and so profound, washed over him as he realized something.

He was finally safe.

And with that realization came a harsh wave of exhaustion. However, he knew he didn't have to fight it anymore. He knew he could finally rest, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

Angel woke with a splitting headache and a need to vomit. The spider rolled out of bed, taking the blanket with him. He had attempted to stand but his legs were too weak to support him, so he simply fell to the carpet floor. He didn't know where he was or where the bathroom was, and he unfortunately couldn't hold the bile that was rising up his throat. With an incredible amount of guilt, Angel emptied his stomach on the red carpet.

He was horrified and upset to see that the bile was white, showing to all what his last 'meal' was. Seeing that made him remember what happened to him. And remembering that made his whole form start to shake as tears flooded his eyes. Sobs racked his body as he tilted his head down, hugging himself and holding the blanket tight around his back.

A door opened. Immediately, fear shot up his spine. He didn't even bother to look. He knew it was Valentino. He knew it was his boss who certainly wasn't happy with him. He knew—

“ _Are you alright, Angel?”_

Angel's eyes widened. That wasn't Val's voice. This voice had a radio undertone to it, and was far softer. It didn't make his stomach twist and his heart wrench. It was almost comforting, almost inviting.

Angel tilted his head up, looking through his mussed hair to stare at a deer demon in a red suit.

“...Alastor...”

“ _Ah, you made a mess.”_ Alastor looked down at the pile of vomit. _“Are you suffering from a narcotic ailment or is a need for...a stomach pump?”_

Angel's brows furrowed. He didn't want to answer that question. He didn't want to think that he needed to get his stomach pumped—especially since he didn't drink any alcohol. The spider looked down at the ground as his teeth clenched.

“...I don't...really know...” Angel hesitated to say. “...I was...drugged...but I don't know what...”

Alastor nodded. _“Understood. I know of an individual who is quite gifted in potions and medicine. I'll call in a favor.”_

“...Thank you.”

Alastor walked over and offered Angel a hand. The spider hesitated. He didn't really feel like being touched by another man right now. Not after such a terrible evening. But, he took the offering all the same.

Angel had no strength to stand. His legs were too shaky. Alastor had to yank Angel to his feet, where the spider immediately fell to the bed. He groaned as his head spun, a head rush encasing him for a moment. He held his shirt close—although it was already closed since it was a button up—as nausea crept up his form. His cheeks puffed. He quickly put a hand over his mouth.

A small trash bin was held out to him. Angel took it and buried his face in it, where he emptied his stomach again. While Angel purged himself, Alastor snapped his fingers. A small hole opened where the pile of vomit on the floor was, the bile falling into the pit of inferno and burning away. The hole closed, the floor returning to normal.

“Are we...in the hotel?” Angel asked.

“ _No, we're at my private abode.”_ Alastor responded. _“Vagatha will certainly find out about this, but I don't know if she will tell Charlie yet.”_

“...Why'd you tell Vaggie?”

“ _I didn't. The young psycho, Velvet, posted a picture to her...in-sta-gram and 'tagged' Vagatha. At least that is what Husker said.”_

Angel's eyes widened as his body stiffened. He doesn't recall any pictures. But then again, he doesn't recall even seeing Velvet but he knew she was there, so he must have seen her somewhere. Angel clenched his teeth. He put the trashcan down and rubbed his hands over his eyes.

“Well, guess that's it then.” Angel chuckled. “Can't get into heaven with pictures like that.”

“ _Haha, oh, Angel, don't be so dramatic.”_ Alastor bolstered. _“You wouldn't be able to get into heaven anyway. You and I know that's not possible.”_

Angel's eyes narrowed as his heart wrenched to the words.

“ _So, there is no need to worry. Even with that photo, you can continue your role in Charlie's grand plan.”_

The white spider looked up at him with confusion. “...My role...?”

“ _But of course!”_ Alastor raised one hand in emphasis. _“She has forgiven you for your mishap with Cherri Bomb before and still believes in you. She will certainly continue to do just that! And thus, her ridiculous idealism may continue!”_

“...Wait, wait. I get you don't believe in her cause, but if a photo and livestream isn't going to ruin my chances, then nothing should be able to ruin it.”

“ _Well, certainly. Because you have no chance to begin with. But it would be marvelously entertaining to see you try! So don't give up now, Angel! Let's put this behind us and continue on your rehabilitation!”_

“...Did you only save me for the sake of your entertainment?”

“ _Of course. Why else would I save you?”_ Alastor said with no hesitation.

Hearing that hurt Angel more than he thought it would. He knew Alastor didn't particularly care for him. He knew Alastor's motive for helping Charlie was just to watch demons try to reach heaven, only to fail miserably. He _knew_ this from the beginning. But he didn't know that Alastor thought so little of the situation that Angel was just a pawn to be moved around. To Alastor, Angel wasn't important. All that was important was Angel's misery, his inevitable failure. To that end, Angel was nothing to Alastor.

Realizing such a thing twisted his chest with emotional turmoil. He didn't like Alastor romantically. He probably didn't like Alastor platonically either. They hadn't known each other long enough to develop much of anything. But to find out his knight in shining armor was only concerned for his safety so he could continue to 'entertain' said knight like a favorite toy and nothing more important than a toy...It hurt. It hurt a lot. The emotionally fragile man felt like he was going to cry with that confirmation.

But he didn't want to cry in front of Alastor. He's had enough of crying in public to last him for another lifetime.

“...Where's the bathroom?” Angel asked.

“ _Down the hall on the left. There are spare clothes in the drawer there.”_ Alastor stood. _“I assume you need assistance walking there.”_

“...Yeah.”

Angel stood, his legs shaking badly. Alastor let Angel lean against him. The white spider grabbed a clean pair of pants and a button-up shirt. With one arm wrapped around Alastor's neck, the two left the bedroom, Alastor guiding the spider demon down the hall to the restroom.

“ _Once you're ready, come down to the dining room and we'll return to the hotel.”_ Alastor stated.

“...Right.”

Angel closed the door behind him. He looked at the shower.

_**'I hate this. I hate this, I hate this, I hate this!'** _

He clenched his teeth hard and closed his eyes.

_**'Everything's just broken. Nothing is worth anything.'** _

When Angel opened his eyes again, they were pools of hatred. Hatred for Valentino, hatred for Vox. But also hatred for Alastor for his fake companionship—and Charlie for planting the fool's dream of heaven in his chest.

_**'This whole situation wouldn't have happened if Charlie didn't believe in something that can't fucking happen! This wouldn't have happened if she didn't have the brain cells of a two-year-old who still believes in Santa. None of this would have happened if she wasn't in my life. This is all her fault! All of it!'** _

He had to get away.

He needed to get away from everyone.

He needed to get away from everything.

He needed to go somewhere that didn't piss him off.

He needed to go anywhere but that damn hotel filled with idiotology and foolishness.

He needed to get Fat Nuggets, but after that, he needed to go somewhere else.

He needed to go to the one place that made him feel better.

* * *

“ _Oh, Angel.”_ Alastor knocked on the door.

There was no response. All Alastor could hear was the shower.

“ _Oh, Angel!”_ Alastor tried again.

Still no response. The spider demon had been in there for nearly an hour, which invoked Husk to suggest checking on him. Alastor didn't see a reason to do so. After all, Angel always took forever in the shower. He spent so much time making himself presentable, like any diva, so Alastor figured he would be in there for two or maybe three hours. However, Husk insisted they check on him. He went through a lot, so who knows what he was thinking—although Husk stated he was more concerned with looking after Fat Nuggets any longer. He had left the pig with Niffty back at the hotel and he didn't want it sleeping in his room because Angel was taking his sweet time. At least, that was Husk's reasoning.

But regardless of his motives, Husk stated they should check on him and thus, why Alastor was knocking on the restroom door.

“ _Angel Dust? Can you hear me?”_

The shower drummed on and on. Angel made no response whatsoever.

“He probably can't hear us over the shower.” Husk said, arms crossed and glowering.

Alastor grumbled, although his smile remained. He was loathed to do so, but Husk would pester him about it if he didn't. So, against what he'd like to do, the deer demon opened the door.

“ _Angel Dust? Are you alright?”_

There was still no response. That peeked Alastor's interest. He knew Angel could hear him now. There was no reason he couldn't. Was he ignoring him? Or was he unable to respond? Did Husk's concern actually hold some merit?

Alastor stuck his head into the room. Then he tilted his head in confusion. There was no one in the bathroom. The shower was certainly going off, but there was no silhouette behind the curtain. What's more, the window was open.

“ _Oh...Well, that's quite problematic...”_

“What?” Husk growled.

“ _It seems our Angel Dust has ran away.”_

* * *

Cherri Bomb wasn't expecting a knock at her door. It was nearly midnight and she had no plans to go out, just sitting in her jami's and eating some ice cream, watching terrible soap opera's until she got bored enough to try and fall asleep. However, someone decided to ruin her plans by knocking on her door. She glowered at wooden barrier with confusion. She then stood.

“Heyo, who is it?!” Cherri called. “You know what time it is, right?!”

There was no response. That made her suspicious.

“Hey, who is it?”

“...It's Angel.”

Cherri looked at the door with confusion. She looked through the peephole. Sure enough, standing in front of the door was Angel, eyes downcast and puffy. Something wasn't right.

The cyclops demon unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door. Angel, dressed in a button-up, pants, missing his boots, and holding Fat Nuggets in his arms glanced up at her before forcing a smile.

“Hey, Cherri.” He said. “Would you mind if I spend the night?”

Cherri didn't say anything. She knew she didn't have to. There were more than enough signs that Angel had a bad night. No way would he walk around in such casual clothes, no way would he let anyone see his feet, and no way would he be walking around barefoot in the dead of night. His eyes were obviously puffy, the spot where his nose should be red, and his legs and arms trembling. No, she didn't need to say anything. Instead, she pushed the door open wider.

“Thank, sweetums!” Angel stepped on through, putting Fat Nuggets on the floor, who then walked by Angel's side into the apartment. “You got booze?! I could really use a drink right now.”

“...You know I always got a stash for you, Angie.”

“Thanks, baby cakes!”

Cherri closed the door. She knew she was in for a long night now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, done!  
> So, a few things I want to state:  
> This is going to be the only Hazbin Hotel FF I write. There's a few reasons for that. 
> 
> 1) I personally don't like jumping onto bandwagons. Because any recognition I get will be because of the fandom I'm writing, which is new and all the rage right now, instead of for my actual skills as a writer. When it comes to bandwagons, my stories don't have to be good to get praise since there's a limited amount posted right now—especially on Valentino. This isn't a jab at anyone who is and who has been posting Hazbin Hotel stuff. I mean, the stuff I've read is good and the fanart is amazing. But this is a personal preference.
> 
> 2) We don't really have any official mention of Valentino's personality and quirks. Vivziepop is a holy hella shit creative individual. Her characters are extremely in depth and, again, have their own little quirks. Alastor speaking through a radio is a prominent example. For all we know, Vox will have a digital overtone, and Velvet will only talk in memes and emoji's. All we really have on Valentino is the official Angel Dust comic and the Addict music video. It certainly gets across that Val is a pig and he takes liberties wherever he sees fit, and that Val had a prominent handle on Angel and his decisions. But that little bit doesn't give us everything we need to know. We don't know if he has any form of dignity or he'll fuck anything that walks, if he sexually abuses all the dancers/actor/actresses or if Angel is just a special case. There's just a bit too much that we don't know for anyone (myself included) to write Valentino confidently. I think it's for the best to wait and see him develop throughout the show (whenever the next episode will be and so on). 
> 
> So, yes, this is the only HH fanfic I'll be writing. At least for now. We'll see what the future holds.
> 
> Second thing to mention. The one thing I love and hate about stories that are about Hell is how people humanize it. Hell is supposed to be a place where there's no limits and no one gives a shit for anyone else. It's supposed to be complete anarchy. But, obviously, Hazbin Hotel puts order to the supposed chaotic Hell. I love that because it basically becomes like Sodom and Gomorrah (No, I'm not saying Sodom and Gomorrah are good or anything to like, but the concept of pure sin and no rules is great for demons and that's what I like). But, at the same time, I hate that because there is still censorship to this order. Artists and writers won't go balls to the walls of fucked up because they can't or won't. They humanize Hell, when Dante's Inferno (although probably false) showed there is no humanizing it.  
> The point of this ramble is: If I'm going to write about Hell, I'm going all in. Anyone ever read MadK by Suzuri Ryo? If you haven't, you should! It's so fucking good and exactly what I want to see in a Hell-based story!
> 
> https://myreadingmanga.info/suzuri-ryo-madk-eng/
> 
> With that being the case, this is what I want to see in writing/story-telling, and I tend to write because no one else will post what I want to read XD So I'm taking notes out of Suzuri-sensei's book and write like that. No filter, no censorship. Just twisted, carnal sin.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to comment, kudo, and all that Jazz! To the Hazbin Hotel exclusives, thank you for giving my story a read! To the fans that knew of me and took a read of this as well, see you back in my fucked up Durarara stories! Sorry for adding another rape tag story to my roster!  
> KCK


End file.
